


Vibrations (Heat)

by Brolust



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Asexual Homo-demiromantic! Heathstone, Fluff, Fluffy Smut, Homosexual Demiromantic! Blitzen, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Self-Hatred, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, backstory bcause oops, flashlights, hinting and past abuse, kinda smut, skirting around smut because I am an innocent child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 19:11:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5016904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brolust/pseuds/Brolust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hearthstone and Bitzen do the thing cutely, while I avoid saying anything about asses or dicks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vibrations (Heat)

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn’t wait for fluffy smut (kinda) for Blitzstone so… please tell me if a made a mistake that made this basically a pain in the ass to read. This is my first work on this site and the orginal (Heat) was posted on tumblr at http://callipygianphiltate.tumblr.com/post/131125150643/heat

Hearth traced his light-skinned, cold, nimble fingers around his best friends back, losing himself in the crevices and scars his fingers felt. He was left with feelings consuming him, making him exhale warmly and take in a painful breath longingly.

He could never hear, born with the disability, but he felt his friend’s chest puff against his as Blitzen breathed in and his heart beat with vigor.

Hearthstone didn’t like speaking or making noises, his disability making it hard for him to verbalize because he could only feel his voice. He didn’t know what he sounded like, making him afraid he would mess up and say something incomprehensible. His best friend traced shapes down his thighs, coaxing out meek sounds from the elf. He felt the vibrations from the dwarf when their chests pressed together again. He was melting slowly, feeling the vibrations go through him, the air feverish, and focusing on soft touches from his friend. Unnoticeable in the plaguing darkness, Hearths cheeks were a dark, pungent green. Sweat dripped down his back. If Blitz didn’t get out the flashlight soon he was going to melt.

Love wasn’t his acquaintance as a child. His parent’s cutting words, unkind and scraping down his back, wouldn’t let him accommodate those feelings. His brother’s death let all the love he had felt bleed from him. His father and mother were long standing in Alfheim’s military. His mother a captain and his father an admiral. The glares and the austere air the flowed through the cold house made Hearth hold up in his room made up of a pale blue wood and two beds seemingly untouched except for the socks strewn on the floor next to one and a picture frame and candles set at another. He didn’t know what his parents were yelling as he made himself small against walls and refused to look up until they forcefully grabbed at his chin. He could feel the vibrations though. And he could see their burning, grey eyes glowering at him when they jerked his chin up: If only the useful one had lived instead of the lame one.

 

After they had calmed down from their tirade, they would sign roughly what they had said and they would… treat him badly.

Growing up without love made him feel unworthy of someone’s affection. How could an abomination possibly attract the attention of another?

As he sat in his best friends lap, naked, gasping, feeling the vibrations of the noises his friend made through his lips, Hearth felt Love bake his translucent skin and finally meet him. Before them practically parenting Magnus Chase, he and Blitz had known each other as best friends, but after a couple of months watching over Magnus it seemed right to attempt something. It wasn’t official, but it wasn’t unofficial either. It was more of a recognition of: this can go either way. It was them waiting for who would make the first move. They would get by calling each other buddy, poking each other like second graders, leaping into each other’s arms when they found that they were both alive, and sneaking subtle touches when they were having a conversation. It was something and now it was what they both wanted. More. Hearthstone knew what he felt when Blitz came back from a thrift store, a candy-cane scarf in one hand and loose change in another.

His lips moved, You were looking a little too plain, so I decided to get you something with a pop of color.

 

It took Hearthstone a bit longer than usual to comprehend what Blitz was saying, but he quickly signed, For me?

 

Blitz nodded, pleased with himself, dumping that damn scarf into his arms and helping him get it on when he realized that Hearth had no idea how to fold the strip of fabric.

No one batted him an eyelash back at Alfheim, but this dwarf had saved him from dying in the dark of his home by making a tanning bed and bought him a scarf with the little cash he had when they were playing homeless. Blitz had picked him up from his lowest point and was his friend even if he was lame. He wouldn’t leave him behind on the world tree. Who else had cared as much for him as blitz did when he left Helheim- um excuse me- Alfheim when he was eighteen and had nothing to his name?

He giggled against his friends lips as he blasted the elf with a flashlight. Parting, gasping, he shakily signed, You are a nerd.

 

Bitzen nipped the side of Hearths neck scoffing into the skin. He felt Blitzen’s throat vibrate and his Adam’s apple shift as he spoke, but he couldn’t read the dwarfs lips as his nestled into the crook of his neck, dwarf-beard rubbing against his skin.

The light still shined in his face and Blitzen’s arm was shaking as he tried to keep the elf from getting a vitamin D deficiency.

Hearthstone tapped on Blitzen’s chest for him to face him. The dwarf sat up smiling at the elf, only to be relieved of his flashlight duties and have Hearthstone mess around with it. He turned it off and on making silly faces a couple of times before he got serious again and basked in the light. The dwarf settled a hand on his hip as Hearth recovered from the darkness. He jolted slightly as Blitz rubbed his hip. He wasn’t used to being touched for any purpose other than his parents…not treating him nicely.

Once he felt recovered, he and his friend continued with their ministrations, discarding the flashlight, but making sure that the light didn’t hit Blitz and turn him into an oversized clay jar. That would be a real mood killer.

Hearth wasn’t much into the physicality of relationships, but he wouldn’t say he was not enjoying it. He liked to feel the vibrations when Blitz made sounds and the warmth that encased them filling their senses with sent of pine needles, peppermint, and sweat. Hearthstone muffled his soft sounds by nuzzling into Blitzen’s shoulder. He felt the sheets wrinkle under them, the high of the heat, and the flashlight roll from its place on the bed down to where Hearth was laying and collide with his side making him jitter from the cool metal.

At the end of their escapade, Hearth was blasted with the flashlight again, because Blitzen’s concern that he had been in the dark too long. He felt amazing, though. Overcome with love for his cheesy, fashionista dwarf, he settled his head into the crook of Blitz’s neck. And started crying. Blitz patted his back, knowing how Hearth would act afterwards. It wasn’t their first time. They were twenty years old; they had some experience with one another.

How did his life get so perfect? Everything seemed to be falling into place. Him finding love in the son of Freya and learning elf magic. How could it possibly get better than this? Even if he was an empty cup, it was filling up gradually. He was slowly healing the damage brought onto him back at Alfheim. He wondered what his parents would think of their lame son now. Hearthstone was becoming what he imagined being as he was waiting to escape from Alfheim. It would’ve been nice to glorify his accomplishments to his parents at the moment, but he and his best friend were swaddled under blankets, naked, with a small beam of light pointing at the elf.


End file.
